


Snow isn't a bad thing

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hiking, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Are you okay?' Kimi asked with a frown. Seb gave a quick nod.'Yeah I'm fine, my nose is just really cold.' He said with a sheepish smile. "Or, the one in which Seb is not a fan of snow but goes hiking with Kimi anyways, which somehow ends up with a kiss.





	Snow isn't a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this fluffy little idea in my head for a while now and finally got around to writing it :D  
> Enjoy, and requests always welcome ;)  
> Cheers!

Going for a hike in the snow really hadn’t been Sebastian’s idea. Kimi knew his teammate didn’t really care much for cold or snow, but after Seb had basically invited himself to spend a few days with Kimi in Finland, it felt like the best way to get back to him.

Sebastian seemed kind of grumpy from what Kimi could see of his face, since Sebastian had pulled his scarf up so high, only part of his nose and his eyes were visible. He had had to borrow one of Kimi’s coats and snowpants since what Seb had brought himself was barely warm enough to wear in German winters, let alone Finnish ones, but the items didn’t seem to fit him right.

Kimi threw some snowshoes in Seb’s direction, who almost failed at catching them with the thick gloves he was wearing. Kimi watched amusedly as Seb tried to fasten the rackets under his feet without taking said gloves off, and failing miserably. 

“Let me.” Kimi said, raising an eyebrow at Seb, who huffed in annoyance. Kimi was honestly surprised Seb hadn’t told him to stick the racket somewhere else and demanding to get back inside. He quickly fastened the rackets, before doing his own. Sure, his hands were cold by the end of it, but it was honestly not as bad as Seb was making it out to be.

“Well, let’s go then.” Seb said, his voice muffled by his scarf, once they were completely geared up. Sebastian seemed to be shivering already and Kimi was debating whether he should really just blow the whole thing off before they left, but before he could do so, Sebastian had already started to walk.

To go up the hill, the had to walk through the trees without having a real path to follow. Sebastian was unusually quiet through all of it, but didn’t complain. Kimi didn’t mind the quiet, he liked spending time with Seb, no matter if he was talking or not.

The hill got steeper after a while and it was getting harder for Sebastian to keep his balance, his feet slipping more than once, even though he managed to stay upright. After the umpteenth time Kimi heard Seb’s feet slide away behind him, Kimi turned and grabbed Seb’s hand, keeping him from toppling over. 

“Thanks.” Seb said, regaining his balance. Kimi didn’t let go of his hand as they continued walking, telling himself it was just to make sure Sebastian didn’t fall. Seb didn’t seem to mind and had started talking again, some story Kimi had heard before but listened to anyways. 

Finally, after two hours, they made it to the top, the trees making way for the beautiful view around them. Sebastian gasped and pulled the scarf away from his face, grinning at Kimi.

“This is amazing! Almost worth the fact I almost broke my legs down there.” Kimi rolled his eyes but smiled back, realising Seb still hadn’t even tried to let go of his hand. He watched amusedly as Seb tried to take all the surroundings in. 

After a couple of minutes, Seb started to shiver slightly.

“Are you okay?” Kimi asked with a frown. Seb gave a quick nod.

“Yeah I'm fine, my nose is just really cold.” He said with a sheepish smile. Kimi chuckled when he saw Seb’s nose had indeed turned a nice shade of red.

Before he could stop himself, he tugged Seb closer and gently pressed his lips against the tip of his nose for a moment. He pulled back to see Seb’s whole face was now flushed red, although Kimi doubted it was from the cold.

“Sorry..I..” Kimi wasn’t sure what to say. Sebastian blinked up at him in confusion, before shuffling closer and grabbing the collar of Kimi’s coat. Pulling him close, Sebastian smashed their lips together in a kiss. Kimi’s breathing hitched in surprise before he kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed and Seb’s warm lips moved over his. 

Pulling back, Sebastian grinned.

“Sorry, I thought your lips were cold as well.”


End file.
